


No Body, No Crime

by buggettebuggington



Category: Glee
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Blamtina - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Not Klaine Friendly, no body no crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggettebuggington/pseuds/buggettebuggington
Summary: When Blaine goes missing, after he suspected Kurt was cheating, Sam and Tina do everything in their power to avenge him. (Based on "No Body, No Crime" by Taylor Swift.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson & Tina Cohen-Chang & Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang & Sam Evans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	No Body, No Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not think in anyway that Kurt would cheat (or kill anyone for that matter.) nor am I a Kurt anti. Personally he's one of my favourite characters and this is for AU purposes only, xoxo enjoy.

Ever since high school, Sam and Blaine had still been close. They met in junior year, but only really became close during senior year when Blaine’s boyfriend (and now husband) had gone off to college, being a year older than him. Sam never really saw Blaine as a person before that, and more of just an extension of Kurt. After they ran, and won their class presidency, the two became inseparable since then, along with another senior who had been left behind by all her friends who had now graduated, Tina. After high school, they all went their separate ways, Tina at Brown, Blaine at NYADA, and Sam… who wasn’t yet sure what to do with his life. He had tried to stay in New York with Blaine, but it was just too fast for him. He decided to move back to Lima, and accepted an offer to coach his old high school glee club. So far he was happy, so when Kurt and Blaine decided to move back to Lima after they had both graduated from college, he was more than ecstatic to see his old best friend.

Since then, their routine has remained the same. Every Tuesday night, they met up at Breadstix, and caught up on whatever was happening in their lives. Sam was a bachelor, and pretty much had a date every single night of the week. Except he never missed a Tuesday with Blaine. He wouldn’t dare miss one. Especially since he heard the news that Blaine and Kurt were looking for a surrogate. Sam knew that Blaine would make him a godfather, and he loved kids. He was good at looking after them too, considering how he practically raised Stevie and Stacy. 

Sam sat down in the booth at Breadstix, he smiled at Blaine who looked considerably paler than usual. Sam immediately knew that something was up. Blaine smiled weakly back at him.  
“Met any keepers lately?” he asked Sam, trying to distract him. Blaine did that often. He was a people pleaser, and never liked to be an imposition. Sam shook his head. 

“Can I get you guys anything?” the waitress asked, as she passed by the table.  
Blaine flashed her a convincing smile, “I’ll get the pasta with rosé sauce please.”  
“And I’ll have the Fettuccini Alfredo.” Sam said, the look of concern still in his eyes.

“How are you doing? Is something up?” Sam asked after the waitress had left.   
Blaine’s facade broke. “I- I think Kurt’s cheating.” 

Sam clenched his fists. He trusted Kurt, but he could see how hurt Blaine looked. He didn’t deserve this. No one deserved to be cheated on, and Sam knew this first hand. However, cheating on your husband rather than boyfriend seemed like a whole other playing field.   
“I’ve been noticing things for a couple months now.” he continued. “He’s been way too distant, he rarely makes eye contact with me anymore, and he’s been working really late. I tried to chalk it up to his new job, but yesterday…” he stopped, tears welling in his eyes.

“Hey, look at me, B.” Sam said softly. “I’ll help you get through this. I promise. What happened yesterday?” Blaine swallowed and nodded.

“I noticed a hickey on his neck, and we haven’t done… stuff, for like weeks. I asked him about it, and he told me he bumped into something, but…” 

At this point, Sam really felt like he wanted to hurt Kurt. He knew he couldn’t do it though, as much as he would like it, he knew resorting to violence would just make Blaine angry at him.  
“Are you going to talk to him about it?” He asked after they had finished their food, knowing Blaine hated confrontation and there was a chance that he would just brush it under the rug. 

“I’m not sure.” He replied, reaching for his wallet to leave a tip. “I might, it would just be better if I had proof.”   
“Okay.” said Sam. “If you need anything, or want to stay at my place for a while, just call.” 

The next morning, Sam checked his phone for any texts from his friend. Nothing.   
“Did you talk to him?” he typed. No answer. He figured that maybe Blaine just needed some space for a while. He decided to just drive past his house, just in case. Sam saw nothing out of the ordinary, except for some new tires on Kurt’s BMW. He drove by again on Thursday, to find another car in the driveway. At this point, he had sent 12 unread messages to Blaine, only to get no response back, so he decided to go knock on the door. 

“Hey, is Blaine home?” he asked when Kurt answered the door.   
“No.” said Kurt, peeking behind him. “I thought he was with you.”  
“Why would he be with me? We meet on Tuesdays?” That’s when Sam noticed a tall figure inside the house, behind Kurt. “Is that Sebastian?” He asked.  
“Oh, yeah. Umm, he’s staying with us for a bit, while he’s looking for an apartment. He moved out of his old one, after he got in a spat with his neighbour.” Kurt replied.  
“Oh.” said Sam. “Well let me know if you hear from Blaine.”  
“Will do.” said Kurt, shutting the door.

For the next couple of days, no one had seen Blaine. Sam wondered why Kurt had seemed so unfazed by Blaine’s sudden disappearance, although it wasn’t unlike Kurt to hide his emotions. He didn’t even show up to Breadstix on Tuesday, which marked the first time since they started the tradition three years ago. Something was definitely wrong.

Then, on the Thursday after Blaine had been absent from their Breadstix meetup, was when the glass finally shattered. Kurt had reported Blaine missing, and according to the search party that had been sent out for him, he was probably gone for good. Nothing made sense. Why did Blaine go missing after he suspected Kurt was cheating on him? Why did Sebastian move in shortly after? Why did Kurt have new tires? Scratch that, everything made sense. 

Sam decided to call up the one person he knew that cared about Blaine as much as he did…. Tina. He broke the news of his disappearance to her in the only way he could.   
“Blaine’s missing.” was all he said, and all he had to say for Tina to book a flight to Lima immediately. She packed up a few of her clothes into a large suitcase. She had a feeling that would be there for a while. Just before she was about to leave, she remembered to wake up her fiance. She had been in a pretty big state of shock and the thought had just slipped her mind. Blaine was like a brother to her, and she knew that he saw her as a sister as well. Technically Blaine was older, but she always thought of herself as the older sister.   
“Mike,” she called. Thank god he was a light sleeper, because Tina already had boots on. He sat up groggily and looked at her in confusion.   
“I have to go to Lima. It’s an emergency and I need to go now.” She made sure that her words came out calmly, despite the fact that she was anything but.   
“What's the emergency?” Mike started to get dressed. “Do you need me to come with you?”  
“No, you need to stay here. Blaine’s missing…”   
Mike knew how much Blaine meant to her, and he knew well enough that Tina needed to do this by herself. 

When she arrived in Lima, she took a cab straight to the apartment where Sam had been living. Sitting in the back of the taxi, she plugged in her headphones. She then put a random album on shuffle that her friend had recommended to her. She closed her eyes and held back her tears when the second song played “Things would be one hundred times easier if we were young again.” The quiet woman sang. Tina couldn’t listen anymore. She shut her phone off and tried to focus on what was out the window. 

She entered the building and knocked on Sam’s door. He opened it for her, and for a moment, the two just looked at each other. It had been a while, but in a matter of seconds, Tina embraced him, and they held each other for a couple minutes.   
“I missed you” Tina, who was not one to hold back tears, was already crying.  
“I missed you too.” Sam shut his eyes hard, in contrast to Tina who choked back silent sobs.

The two spent the night on the couch, crying, and reminiscing about high school.  
“He wanted kids, y’know.” Sam told Tina. “He and Kurt were looking for a surrogate. I was going to be a godfather…” He started to break down.  
“C’mere..” said Tina. “Tell me your favourite memory the three of us had.” she told him, in an attempt to comfort the blond.   
“I think… I think it would definitely be that time when you literally asked him to the prom, and he still thought you were just being overly friendly” Sam teased her.  
“Oh lord.” Tina giggled, her face still glistening with tears. “Please do not remind me of the hag phase.”   
“Remember when we made out during senior lock in, and he lost it!” she laughed.  
“Remember when he got every glee club in the state to help him propose to Kurt?” Sam continued.  
“Remember when he had like, the biggest crush on you?” Tina teased, but Sam went silent.  
“Oh shit, did I go too far?” she asked.  
“No, no. It’s fine. I guess I…” he paused. “I think sorta loved him? Like maybe it was as a brother, or maybe it was something more than that, but I just miss him, man. Fuck, I miss him too much. we just need to find him. We need to do something.” He put his head in his hands, and Tina nodded. They cried together for a bit and eventually they both were silent. Tina stared at the ceiling, and held Sam’s hand. 

Just then, Sam turned to her.   
“I have to tell you something.” He said, taking a deep breath. “I think Kurt did it.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so there's gonna be second chapter (yayyy, my first multichapter fic!), so make sure to leave kudos, ily. Find me on tumblr @lesblam. Also the song that Tina was listening to in the cab is "Two Slow Dancers" by Mitski.


End file.
